


Dectective Kim Consultant Services / The Private Third Eye

by lvrgukks



Series: Demon Jeongguk works [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demon Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Demons, Detective Kim Namjoon | RM, Detective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Detective Kim Taehyung | V, Detective Park Jimin (BTS), Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrgukks/pseuds/lvrgukks
Summary: !dectective kim taehyung gets paid to work on a case about 'Club Lotus' where he meets a strange character who runs said bar, !demon jeon jeongguk, who can apparently can tell when people are lying???+unfinished prompt might continue someday idk(IF U USE GIVE CREDIT AND LINK ORIGINAL!!)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Demon Jeongguk works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069463
Kudos: 1





	Dectective Kim Consultant Services / The Private Third Eye

0:1 ➢ 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙪𝙡𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩::

“I know nothing about what you are saying. Please leave .”

“Miss, we just want you to comply so we can ask a few questions and we will leav—“ 

“So, do laundromats get robbed often then?” A man in black peacoat says interrupting his colleague and silence envelopes the three people.

“Taehyung what the fuck are you doing?! ..I- um deeply apologise, he is a consultant so you don’t need to answer—” 

“I just happened to notice the sheer amount of security cameras you have here, must be busy huh?”

“I said I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!--That’s it, I'm going to call my lawyer.”

The seemingly cunning man chuckles. It sounded so bone chillingly deep. Like it was from the pits of hell.

“I’m afraid that won’t be necessary Miss… what was it? Devanté? Because, your lawyer will just advise you to confess and give us the information we need, to shorten your sentence..” 

“What are you saying?”

“Mafia and gang activity is high in this particular area is it not? Well, that could explain the security cameras due to the dangerous area but, it does not explain the amount and the placings.

Now, what interest would the Mafia or gangs have with a laundromat owned by a woman in her mid 50s? Well, judging by how the same coat that ‘Barry Davidson’ dropped off two weeks ago is still hanging up along with approximately 3 other pair of clothes in need of dry cleaning suggests that this place— firstly, isn’t booming with business, and secondly is most likely used to store drugs in laundry powder boxes for the mafia.”

———————————

“I could have handled that you know? You didn’t need to be so forward and abrupt about your breakthrough.” 

Jimin states rather loudly, trying to focus on talking over the cop car’s blaring sirens and the clanking sounds of handcuffs— or rather the sound of justice!

“What did you want me to do then Jimin-ssi? Questioning wouldn't have worked even if you pulled the ‘I’m a cop’ card— heck, that probably would have made it worse”

“Kim Taehyung, you and that brain of yours will be the death of me.”

“Trust me sweets, it’ll kill me before you. Now, if you will excuse me..” Taehyung said, doing a 180.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going? Come back here.”

“uGH-” Taehyung grunted as he got dragged by Jimin to the passenger seat of the car.  
“I need to go back to my house. I still get clients you know.” Taehyung huffed as Jimin drove off

**Author's Note:**

> yh i wrote this like a year ago (like i said this is a archive account now so im just posting all my drafts incase someone out in the world wants to start reading like 300 words lol) i might continue this one day idk but please please please!!! credit me if u use because this idea has a lot of protentional and i have so many ideas for it i just dont really know when to start or how to so i haven't properly started writing yet 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed - talk to me in the comments!


End file.
